Escaping the Insanity
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Set seven months post "Something Borrowed, Something Blew Up".  Mary takes steps to escape the insanity that is her life in Albuquerque.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: New story that popped in my head, have pretty good idea where I am going with this but wanted to see what kind of interest this receives. This is set post "Something Borrowed, Something Blew Up"._

ESCAPING THE INSANITY

Mary looked over at Marshall, who was still avoiding her. It had been months since he said more then a hello or goodbye to her. She was at a loss on how to fix whatever was broken between them. She sighed, stood up and headed to Stan's office. Mary knocked lightly on his door. "Stan?"

Stan looked up and smiled. "Mary, come on in."

She closed the door and sat down across from him, handing him a file. He looked up at her surprised. "Stan, I have thought about this a lot. Everything is a mess here and I need a fresh start." She smiled at him. "You are the only person here, who gives a damn about us and I will miss you...but I think I need to do this."

Stan sighed. "I...Dammit Mary, I really don't want you to go."

Mary smiled, laughing a little. "I know and part of me doesn't want to go"

Stan got up and walked around his desk, sitting in the chair beside her. "I understand. Did you already talk to Seattle?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah, they apparently need a seasoned Marshal there. I just need your sign off."

Stan felt his chest tighten, he really didn't want her to leave, but she was miserable here. "Alright, if it's what you want then yes. One condition."

"Name it." Her voice cracked.

He smiled. "I get to visit you."

She grinned. "As often as you want, sure you don't want to transfer too?"

He laughed then turned serious. "You going to tell him?" Stan gestured toward Marshall.

Mary looked over at her former partner, oblivious to everything around him. "If he gives me the opportunity...if not he will find out when I am not here."

"Mary, you have to tell him." Stan looked at her serious.

She looked at Stan, ignoring his statement. "If it makes you feel any better, I found my replacement."

Stan looked floored. "What?" He looked at her skeptically. "Who?"

"Bobby." Mary grinned. "Dershowitz."

Stan looked surprised. "Bobby is in Chicago."

Mary snorted. "Bobby is in fact in Chicago, but is miserable as hell. I kept in touch with him after he left. He wants to come back to Albuquerque and thanks to me is interested in the Marshal Service. We both know he is good. I think him and Marshall would get along just fine." She paused, looking at Stan mulling the idea over. "I need to know Marshall has a competent partner when I leave."

Stan looked annoyed. "For as much as I appreciate...you trying to find your replacement, he doesn't deserve your concern."

Mary smiled at Stan, he had been her rock the last six months. "Don't judge him too bad Stan. We both know I had my moments too."

Stan sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Once you give them the ok, two weeks. Already sold the house." Stan eyes widened and she looked at him a bit somber. "I am going to take two weeks vacation after that to get myself situated there."

"Alright, I can see that I can't stop you." He smiled. "I will miss you though."

Mary's eyes watered a bit. "Same here."

* * *

><p>Mary sat at her desk, a box beside her packed of all her belongings. It amazed her that she could fit seven years in one box. She looked around the office; an ache squarely in her chest, knowing today was her last day here. Marshall was out at the moment with a witness, he was due back momentarily and she was steadying herself to say goodbye to him. He burst into the door, went into Stan's office briefly before sitting at his desk. He was quickly digging through his files.<p>

Mary took her chance, knowing she couldn't delay this any further. "Marshall?"

He looked up at her, startled and then instantly somber. "Hey Mare, what did you need?"

She felt ill, he sounded dismissive and she hesitated to continue. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I actually am wrapping up to get out of here, plans tonight. Is it urgent?"

Her body flushed with anger and hurt. "No, nevermind."

"We will talk later. Have a good weekend." Marshall stood, grabbed his things and left, entering the elevator. He saw Stan walk out and put an arm around Mary.

Mary was near tears, which fell as soon as Stan touched her. "You ok?" His voice gentle, but had an edge of anger. Mary knew it was not directed at her, she just nodded. She quickly regained her composure. "All packed up?"

"Yep, all packed." Mary walked over and picked up the box she had beside her desk.

Stan smiled at her softly. "I am going to miss you."

She gave him a watery laugh. "I'm sure Bobby will keep you company."

"Won't be the same..." He smiled. "Now, you call me when you get there, so I know you are safe and sound."

"Yes sir." She laughed then gave him a hug, grabbing her box and walked out of the office for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts.

Escaping the Insanity

Monday morning, Marshall was sitting at his desk, his intention to wait for Mary, to talk. The look on her face, after he walked away was eating away at him all weekend. He honestly didn't know why he blew her off in that moment; except for maybe hurt at the fact that it was the first time she had bothered with him in months. It was almost ten, when he heard laughter from the conference room. He got up and walked in. "Stan?" He looked at Stan surprised, and then noticed the other occupant in the room. "Bobby?" Marshall smiled. "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Marshall, good to see you..." Bobby stayed seated, unsure of how much Marshall knew or didn't know.

Stan stood up, bracing himself for Marshall's reaction to his next words. "Bobby has joined the Marshal Service. He is going to be working with us."

Marshall looked surprised. "That's great. Welcome aboard." He laughed. "Mary is going to flip. Be prepared."

Bobby looked away and Stan kept his gaze on Marshall. "Bobby is your new partner."

Marshall felt his heart stop. "What?" He looked over to Mary's desk and noted the items missing from her desk. "No, Mary is my partner. No offense to Bobby..." His gaze still locked on Mary's desk.

"Marshall. Marshall?" Marshall to look at Stan. "Mary is gone. Her last day here was Friday."

"No, not possible she loves the job. She would not have left without telling me." His voice trailed off, knowing Friday she was trying to talk to him.

Bobby finally spoke. "Mary actually recruited me. She wanted me to watch your back."

Marshall gasped, the reality hitting him full force and he could feel his eyes water. He didn't say anything; he turned and walked out of the conference room to his desk. He sat down heavily in his chair, unable to believe she was gone. He was about to leave, head to her house to find her, talk to her. When he pulled open his desk drawer to grab his keys, beneath it was an envelope addressed to him. He hesitantly picked up the envelope, staring at the familiar scrawl of his name across the front. His heart hammering in his chest, as he gingerly lifted the flap and pulled the letter from the envelope.

_Marshall,_

_If you are reading this, then I never got to talk to you before I left. I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I am sorry. I have missed you, hell I still miss you. The decision to leave wasn't easy, it took me months to come to this decision. Stan tried to talk me out of it, so leave him alone. Honestly at this point, I don't think this will be a surprise to you. You have been ignoring my calls and barely acknowledging my presence the last seven months. You blew off the party and that really surprised me._

_I guess I can't blame you. You have put up with a lot from me the past seven years. Looks like you finally gave up and decided to move on. With everything we have been through, I truly just want you to be happy. I need that too, which is why I left._

_With all my heart, I wish you a happy life. You were/are probably the best friend I will ever have. Keep an eye on Stan for me and let Bobby watch your back._

_Yours always,_  
><em>Mary<em>

Marshall was gripping the letter, his eyes filled and now very confused. He read the letter over and over, coming back to the same few questions. _What calls? What party? Where is she?_

Stan walked out, leaving Bobby in the conference room to familiarize himself with the witsec manual. He didn't say anything to Marshall, he went to his office. Marshall immediately followed. "Stan, you ok here? I need to go talk to her."

Stan frowned. "Marshall, she is gone. House is sold. She left town." Stan saw the paper gripped in Marshall's hand, he knew then Mary said her goodbye.

Marshall had tears streaming down his face. "She said I had been ignoring her calls and a party." Marshall was looking at Stan thoroughly confused. "I never ignored her calls, she never called me. What party?"

Recognition instantly hit Stan, he could tell from Marshall's face, he honestly didn't know. Anger settled into him, realizing only one person could be the cause and Marshall would flip. "Mary left you a bunch of messages."

"I never got them..." Marshall stared at him, deep in thought.

Stan looked at him serious, waiting for Marshall to connect the dots. "She left them, I heard her leave a few of them." Stan could see anger take over Marshall's features and the confusion fade away.

"I need to take a personal day." Marshall's voice was level but had an angry edge to it.

Stan stood. "Calmly handle this Marshall. We don't need you in jail." Marshall just gave Stan a nod, turned and sat at his desk. "Heaven help us."

Marshall immediately ran luds for his phone. As he poured over the records from the last seven months, he saw calls from Mary's phone. All of which were too long to be hang ups, meaning she left voicemails. He grabbed the printout and was out the door to his place. As soon as he got into the car, he dialed Abby. "Abby, I need you to meet me home now." She cracked a joke about it being the middle of the day, but he heard none of it. "I'm serious, now." Then he hung up. Pulling into the house, he went inside and starting digging around for any mail she might have hid from him. He was furious. He was packing his things when she walked in.

"Hey, what's going on? You alright?" Abby chipper voice hit him like knives. "You have to go out of town."

Marshall turned from his packing. His look spoke volumes to her. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry what?" Abby was genuinely confused.

Marshall grabbed the printout of phone records and threw it at her feet. "What were you thinking, tampering with a US Marshal's phone!"

Abby sobered quickly at his words. "I didn't..."

"Don't! Do not lie to me." He stood in front of her. "Months! Months of phone calls that I never received, all of which were too long for them to be hang ups. They had to be voicemail and one was too long for that. Which means SOMEONE else answered my phone. I ask you again, what were you thinking?" Abby didn't say anything, she sat there frozen. "What about mail? Where is the mail you hid from me?"

Her eyes widened. "I didn't..."

"Stop lying to me!" Marshall was seething. "You tamped with a federal marshal's phone, voicemail and mail. Just tell me why?"

Abby laughed. "You have to ask. She was always there. Always!" Abby stood pacing. "You were ready to go in the delivery room with her. She was always interfering so you couldn't move on."

Marshall hadn't moved, his fists clenched and jaw tight. "I didn't, did I. You gave me enough grief that day, where I didn't go in with her, because you said Mark should be with her so I backed off."

Abby laughed. "Yes, but if you knew he wasn't there you would have gone." As soon as she said it, she knew she said too much.

"What?" Marshall's voice, nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"It doesn't matter now." Abby moved away from him.

Marshall grabbed her arm. "It matters a great deal. She is gone, left without a word." Abby couldn't hide the small smile and relief, which caused Marshall to tighten his grip on her arm. "Smile all you want, we. This...right here, is over. I am packing my stuff and I am leaving tonight. Don't contact me, don't call me, don't stop in my office. Finished!" He released her and went back to packing.

Abby gasped. "She is gone, why would you throw away what we have if she isn't even here!"

Marshall turned and looked at her. "Because, it was built on a lie. I did everything to make you happy and none of that was manipulation. You manipulated me, her, us. I can't trust you and what you did, you, disgust me." Abby started crying and Marshall just proceeded to packing.

A few hours later, he had everything from the house he wanted packed into his pickup truck and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Absolutely loving the reviews and alerts. Feedback has been great. Happy to see interest in this. _

ESCAPING THE INSANITY

Mary had just finished the closing on the house. She found it her first trip to Seattle a few weeks ago, it was now officially hers. It was perfect. The movers had come and gone, boxes were everywhere. For as homesick as she was, she felt a sense of calm now that she was here. "Hey there Trev..." Mary grinned, looking down at her son. "How cool is Mom for having your room set up first?" She grinned, picking him up out of the crib and carrying him into the kitchen with her to fix them both dinner.

Mary put Trevor into his bouncer and went to the kitchen to fix his dinner. She was still amazed every day at how much she loved that little boy. He was her world. She dialed Stan, who picked up instantly. "McQueen."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Stan, we are both here safe and sound."

"Good. Thank you for letting me know, how is the house?"

"Great, Trev is sitting here waiting patiently for dinner." Mary laughed.

Stan chuckled. "How was he for the ride there?"

"Good. He was quiet most of the way. I think I lucked out, my kid doesn't do crying." Mary bragged proudly.

"With you as their mother how could he." Stan laughed.

"Yeah, but there is still the unknown Mark gene!" Mary quipped. "Let's hope my genes won!"

Stan laughed. "Well, get settled in and I will be there in two weeks before you head back into work."

"Looking forward to it...: Mary paused. "Seriously, thanks for everything Stan."

"Anytime Mare, give Trev a kiss for me." Mary smiled before hanging up.

She admittedly missed him already and resisted the urge to ask about Marshall. Stan didn't volunteer, so she didn't ask. Trev started to babble as she walked over to give him his food. He just started on solid food, so it was always a messy experience. The kid loved to throw it. "Alright, now let's try to keep the throwing to a minimum, since we just got here hmm..." Trev's eyes just lit up and opened his mouth, waiting for his mom to feed him. "Yeah...I am so going to wear this."

Thirty minutes later, Trev was fed but Mary had food all over her and him. She picked him up and headed to the bathroom to clean them both up. "You are definitely my kid." She stripped them both down and took him with her in the shower, cleaning them both up.

* * *

><p>She pulled open the door and leaped forward wrapping Stan in a hug. "Whoa..." Stan grinned, hugging her.<p>

"Stan! I missed you." She led him into the house grinning. "Welcome to my new digs."

Stan laughed. "Very nice, different from your old place." Mary led him through the house showing him around, finally ending up in the nursery. "There is my godson." Trevor was wide awake, kicking his feet at the site of Stan, who leaned into his crib and picked him up. The three of them went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Really, how are you doing?"

Mary shrugged. "Good. A bit homesick, but I think that's normal." Mary fidgeted a bit before she finally asked. "How's Marshall?"

Stan pulled his focus from Trev to look at Mary. "He is dealing." Mary wasn't quiet sure how to take that comment, so she didn't respond at all. Stan was happy she didn't push further. He figured she wasn't ready to deal with it. "Heard anything from your Mom or Sister?"

Mary shook her head. "They probably both think I am still in Albuquerque." Mary gentled lifted Trevor out of Stan's arms and carried him to the nursery for bed. Stan followed her. "Did you really think I would tell them I was leaving?"

Stan sighed. "Not your Mom, but I thought maybe Brandi."

Mary felt a pang, she missed her sister. "Squish hasn't contacted me since she ran off from her non-wedding with my car." She sighed. "Part of me is worried about her, wondering where the hell she is...the other part of me doesn't want to know because I don't need the drama and with Brandi there is always drama."

Stan couldn't help but smile watching Mary with Trevor. She was a great mother, she raised Brandi. "Do you want me to see if I can find her?"

Mary was tempted, but shook her head. "No, she will reach out to me when she needs me."

* * *

><p>Stan spent two day's with Mary and Trevor. Mary was near tears when she dropped Stan at the airport. She was surprised how much she didn't want him to leave and more importantly how she wished they were going with him. "Be safe, call me when you get there."<p>

Stan nodded. "Let me know how your first day goes?"

Mary laughed. "Will do." She hesitated. "Say hi to Bobby and Marshall for me." He nodded again, heading to his terminal for his flight.

Mary strapped Trevor into his car seat and they were off. "Alright kiddo, it's you and me again. You ready for daycare tomorrow?" She looked back at Trev in the rearview mirror. "Yeah well...Mom's not." She mumbled, driving the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"Marshal Shannon, welcome aboard." Inspector David Briggs was heading toward her, grinning like a fool and Mary had to bite back a snide retort.<p>

"Inspector Briggs, happy to be here." Mary kept her answers politically correct, at least till she could feel out what she could get away with in this office, knowing full well this wasn't Stan.

His smile widened. "I was very happy to have an experienced Marshal looking to join our team." He guided her into this office. "Right now, I have two rookie's and I need someone with more experience."

Mary laughed. "How Rookie is Rookie?"

He joined her laughter. "Don't worry they aren't that green, but have not had the amount of experience you have had. As agreed, you will be the Senior Marshal in this office." He walked her through the paperwork and then showed her to her office. Mary carried her box, same one from Albuquerque and sat it on her desk. "I will let you get set up and will introduce you to everyone in an hour?"

"Sounds great, thank you." Mary smiled as Briggs left. She immediately dialed Stan.

"McQueen." Stan answered, sounded rather annoyed.

"Geez, bad day?" Mary quipped.

"Uh no, one second." Mary could hear him muffled yelling at someone before a door slammed. "Sorry about that, how is your first day."

"Sounds better then yours. You ok?" Mary was worried, Stan sounded very stressed.

"Yeah, Marshall is being difficult." Stan grumbled.

Mary didn't know how to reply to that. "Guess what?"

Stan smiled. "No idea."

Mary grinned. "I am standing in my very own office, with walls and a door."

Stan laughed hard. "Wow, so you were lured away from me for an office."

Mary cracked up. "What can I say, I am an office whore. Walls and a door get me hot." She could hear Stan, sputter on the other side of the phone which only made her laugh harder. "So far so good, I meet the rookies in a bit."

"Rookie's hmm...not liking the idea of you having to rely on them as your partner." Stan was instantly concerned.

"Hey now, I haven't even met them yet." Mary knew full well they would be no Marshall Man, but how could they. "Just wanted to say hey, I gotta get my ass in gear. Call you later."

"I want details." Stan quipped before she hung up, causing her to laugh harder. He was like a schoolgirl for gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know its a short chapter, next one will be longer...promise ;)_

ESCAPING THE INSANITY

Marshall had contacted the realtor they used for witness placement. Subsequently, they were also who he used to find the house with Abby. He was relieved they had a vacant townhouse that he could occupy same day. It also gave him the opportunity to notify them, he would not be renewing the old place and to take him off the lease. The timing was ironic, perfectly timed as the lease was up next month and they were just about to renew. The realtor met him at the townhouse with the paperwork and keys. He then spent the rest of the day and into the evening unpacking.

* * *

><p>Marshall walked into the office, heading to his desk, only to be intercepted by Stan. "Marshall, my office."<p>

Marshall sighed. "Good Morning to you too Stan." He walked in and sat down.

"You ok?" Stan looked at him, genuinely concerned.

He just snorted. "No. No, I'm not." Marshall ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "It was Abby. She intercepted Mary's calls, deleted voicemails and apparently took my mail."

Stan looked angry. "She admitted to it?"

Marshall nodded. "I packed up everything and moved out yesterday. I spent most of last night, moving into a new place." He sighed. "Where is she Stan? I have to talk to her."

Stan was frustrated. He didn't know how to answer Marshall right now. His cell phone rang and giving him time to think of a response. "McQueen." He heard Mary's voice and knew he had to get Marshall to go. "Uh no, one second." He covered the phone. "Marshall, give me a few minutes."

"Is that Mary?" Marshall looked ready to take the phone from him.

"Marshall, go." Stan hated being in the middle, but he refused to drop this on Mary right now.

"Stan, I need to talk to her." Marshall was pleading.

Stan ignored him, causing Marshall to leave, slamming the door behind him. "Sorry about that, how is your first day?" Stan's eyes were locked on Marshall. "Yeah, Marshall is being difficult." He was surprised that she changed the subject. "No idea." He laughed. "Wow, so you were lured away from me for an office." Her next response had him blushing and flustered. He immediately sobered, upon hearing she was surrounded by Rookie's. "Rookie's hmmm...not liking the idea of you having to rely on them as your partner." She blew off his concerns and rushed off the phone. "I want details." He was able to get in quickly, before she hung up.

* * *

><p>Mary had her office set up exactly how she wanted, except one thing was missing. Marshall. She missed him, so she did the next best thing. On her desk was a picture of her and him from a Christmas party a few years ago. She stood up, took a breath, heading out to meet the rookies.<p>

Inspector Briggs was their and immediately introduced them. "Mary, this is Desmond Black and Ryan Sheppard." Mary shook their hands, giving them her new witness smile. "As you know, Mary transferred here and brings a valuable amount of experience to us. She is going to help both of you become better Marshals. I expect you both to be respectful to her."

Mary resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Briggs. She knew instantly this man was going to annoy her. She sat down with Desmond and Ryan, surprisingly she got along well with both of them. They were laughing and swamping stories in no time. Mary was surprised how easily she was accepted and got along with her new colleagues. When the day finished out, she packed up her things and picked up Trevor. She still missed Marshall and Stan, but at least her new life was turning out good.


	5. Chapter 5

ESCAPING THE INSANITY

Marshall was miserable. Bobby was great, but he wasn't Mary. It's been a month and he hasn't been able to get any more details out of Stan. He knew he spoke with her, Stan would only tell him that she was alright.

Stan was struggling with what to do. Mary hadn't asked about Marshall and he didn't want to bring him up, if it would upset her. She seemed to be happy and he didn't want to make waves. Yet, he couldn't fight the feeling that they both were missing each other. It had taken every ounce of energy to not go to Abby's office and ream her for the destruction she caused.

Mary was fitting in well in Seattle. She had a routine down with Trevor and was fully integrated in with all the witnesses out of that office. Desmond and Ryan were great, both were looking to her to learn to be a better agent. Mary never thought she would see the day, that she was a role model.

Like everything in life, something had to happen to break the stalemate they were all in. Stan was talking to Bobby, reviewing the upcoming week when his cell rang.

McQueen.." He paled, causing Bobby to freeze. "How bad?" Stan took a shaky breath. "I will be on first flight out." Stan hung up, instantly running to his office to grab his go bag and credentials.

Bobby was instantly worried, as he had rarely seen Stan panic. "Stan, what s going on?"

Stan headed to the elevator. "You and Marshall have the office. Call you soon."

Bobby was left staring at the closed elevator doors, with no idea what the hell just happened, but he had to assume it had to do with Mary.

* * *

><p>Stan landed in Seattle, a car was waiting for him and took him straight to Trevor's daycare center. He walked in and spoke with the daycare worker, explaining the situation. Luckily, Mary had the forethought to put Stan down as an emergency contact, authorized to pick Trevor up. His chest tightened, both happy at the gesture and worry that it was needed. They brought Trevor out. He instantly waved his arms for Stan to take him. Stan grinned, lifting Trevor into his arms and grabbed the bag with his things heading back out to the car. The car pulled up to the hospital and Stan threw his and Trevor's bag over his shoulder, carrying Trevor in with him searching out Inspector Briggs. He reached the surgical waiting area and saw Briggs.<p>

"Inspector Briggs?" Stan was anxious for news.

"Inspector McQueen." David looked at Trevor in Stan's arms. "She is still in surgery." David motioned for him to sit.

Stan dropped both bags in a chair, sitting down with Trevor still resting against his shoulder. "What happened?"

"We were taking a witness to testify at courthouse today." Ryan's voice was shaky, the man was clearly rattled. "Mary yelled, she saw the shooter and pushed the witness out of the way. She and Desmond were hit."

Stan sighed. "Shooter?" David shook his head. "Dammit." Trevor lifted his head from Stan's shoulder, looking at David and Ryan confused. "It's ok Trev." Trevor's eyes were wide now, looking around for Mary. He started to fuss and eyes filled. "Hey now, don't start crying on me now." Trevor looked at him, his lip trembling. "Mommy will be fine." At the word Mommy, Trevor looked around. Stan sighed, knowing Trevor wasn't understanding why Mary wasn't here.

A doctor walked in. "Family of Mary Shannon?"

Stan stood up, tightening his hold on Trevor. "Here."

"Please sit." The Doctor gestured toward the chairs. "Ms. Shannon is out of surgery and in recovery. The bullet came in through the side of the vest, due to the angle, piercing her liver and lung." The doctor paused to give them a minute to digest what he told them. "She will be moved to ICU in an hour or so."

Stan took a second to steady his voice. "Will she be alright?"

"She should, barring no further complications. Due to the lung damage, we have her on a vent, helping her to breath. There is a risk of clotting. We just need to keep a close eye on her." The doctor waited for more questions and when there were none, he stood. "Someone will come and get you when you can go back to see her."

Stan found his voice. "Thank you Doctor." Trevor looked up at him and Stan could see he was trying to figure out what was going on. He had the same look Mary got. Stan just rubbed circles on Trevor's back, trying to calm himself along with Trev. David and Ryan both sat there quietly. Stan could see that Ryan was feeling guilty and still shook up. "I'm going to stay and wait to see her, and then take Trevor back to her place till morning."

David nodded. "Keep us posted. We will check on Desmond and head out to see if there is any more on the shooter."

Stan just nodded, watching them both walk away. He could not believe he was here again, waiting in the hospital for Mary. How many times could she get shot and make it through? Trevor had fallen asleep, his head resting on his shoulder. Stan pulled his phone out of his pocket, took a calming breath and dialed the office. Bobby instantly picked up. "Bobby, it s Stan."

"Stan! What happened? Are you ok?" Bobby sounded frantic and you could hear Marshall in the background trying to get the phone.

"Put me on speaker." Stan sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid telling them.

"Stan, is it Mary?" Marshall's voice was laced with worry.

"Mary was shot. I'm waiting to see her; they are moving her to ICU."

Marshall cut him off, before he could say anymore. "How bad?"

"Bullet passed through the side of her vest, hit her lung and liver." Stan paused. "I need to stay here. You two need to manage the office."

"Where are you? I want to be there." Marshall's tone left no question that he would not let it go.

Stan paused. "Bobby, can you handle things there?"

Bobby responded immediately. "Yeah, I will call you if I hit any snags."

"Fine." Stan sighed. "Marshall, see what flight you can get to Seattle and let me know when you land."

"Thanks Stan." Marshall's voice was the last thing Stan heard before a dial tone.

"Sir?" Stan looked up to see a nurse standing in front of him. "I can take you back to see Ms. Shannon now."

"Thank you." He stood, careful to not wake Trevor and followed her. They reached her room and he stepped in taking in the sight of her. She had a tube down her throat, various wires and monitors hooked up to her. Her skin was pale, her breathing mechanical from the ventilator. He walked over to her bedside, still careful to not disturb Trevor and gripped her hand. "Mary, I'm here and I have Trevor. He is alright." He gave her hand a squeeze, but her skin was cold and there was no grip in return. Her appearance scared him. "I'm going to take Trevor to your house, get him fed and to bed. I will be back in the morning and we will be keeping you company. You just rest and don't worry about anything." Stan leaned over giving her a kiss on her forehead, fully knowing if she was awake she would flip. He was grateful that Trevor was still asleep, as he thought her appearance would scare him. Giving her one last glance, he left the hospital and headed to Mary's.

* * *

><p>Marshall texted him with his flight time, he is supposed to get in at ten tonight. He was going to wait at airport on standby, in hopes of an earlier flight opening up. It was six now. He knew Marshall had to be frustrated at the lack of flights from Albuquerque to Seattle.<p>

"Alright kiddo, you are going to be good for me and not throw food like you do for Mommy right?" Stan smiled as Trevor threw his arms up in the air and squealed. He lifted him out of his playpen and put him in his highchair. Trevor was remarkably mess free, but Stan noticed him keep looking around for Mary. "Don't worry, Mommy will be home soon."

The evening passed relatively peaceful and Stan had no problems putting Trevor to bed. Stan set up the second guest bedroom for Marshall and prepared himself for the conversation they were going to have. He had a car waiting for Marshall at the airport with specific instructions to take him to Mary s house and nowhere else no matter what Marshall threatened with. Stan sat on the couch with the baby monitor nearby listening for Trevor, waiting. It was almost 11pm, when he finally heard a car pull up out front. Stan quickly made his way to the front door in order to keep the noise down to not wake Trevor.

"Stan, why the hell am I here? The damn driver wouldn't take me to the hospital." Marshall was ranting on his way in the door, his bagged tightly gripped in his hand.

"Keep your voice down." Stan reprimanded him. "Shut up and sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Marshall looked on the verge of tears. "Stan, I need to see her."

"Not tonight." Stan sighed. "Sit your things down and have a seat."

Marshall reluctantly complied, worry etched his features. "Did something happen to her since..."

"No, Marshall calm down. She is stable and still in ICU. We will go in morning, but we can't leave now." Marshall looked at him confused, before finally noticing the decor in the room. "Trevor is asleep and I don't want him living in the ICU. Mary would kill me."

"Trevor..." Marshall's throat tightened and his eyes filled. "She kept him. Oh jesus...I..I thought she gave him up." Marshall stood up and walked over to the mantle, picking up a picture of Mary holding a gorgeous baby bundled in blue. He looked over at Stan, who looked at him with sympathy. "He's gorgeous." His voice cracked.

"He's a handful, a mini Mary through and through." Stan smiled and Marshall laughed. "He's asleep now. We can probably sneak in without waking him up."

Marshall nodded tearfully and followed Stan into the nursery. Marshall's face filled with awe, looking down at Trevor. There was no question this was Mary's son, her features were prominent. Marshall hesitantly reached out and ran his hand along Trevor cheek. "I have so much to make up for." Marshall whispered and turned, leaving the nursery heading back into the living room. "How is she here and her mom and sister are no where in sight?"

Stan sat down across from Marshall and took a breath. "Jinx is still in Albuquerque and they haven't spoken since Trevor was born." Marshall quirked a questioning eyebrow at him. "Jinx went into the delivery room drunk and ranted about how Mary was giving up her only grandchild. She added a few extra inappropriate comments and I ended up have security remove her from the hospital. As far as Brandi, she hasn't seen her since she ran out of her wedding with Mary's car."

Marshall's eyes widened. "She hasn't looked for her?"

Stan shook his head. "No, I offered, but she said when Brandi needed her, she would find her."

"I take it then if either of us run into Jinx, we are not to mention Trevor."

Stan nodded. "Absolutely not, Mary wants nothing to do with her. She crossed a line that Mary never believed possible."

Marshall was immediately concerned. "What else was said?"

"That's not for me to tell." Stan refused to break Mary's confidence. Marshall gave a nod, grateful that Stan had been there for Mary while he wasn't. "Let's get some sleep, before a Trevor wakes us up. You think Mary is grumpy in the morning, he is worse."

Marshall laughed and Stan led him to the other guest room, before heading to his own room. Both went to bed, anxious for morning to see Mary again.


End file.
